All Over Again Stuck Sequel
by AjProctor1
Summary: AJ's back, but whats changed?
1. Chapter 1

I hopped off the plane, with a dream and my cardigan.

Only kidding, im not Miley fucking Cyrus, though I was wearing a cardigan. Most 18 year olds who return home after being at boarding school would be greeted at the airport by their mother and father. With open arms and tears of joy. I wasn't.

I walked through customs, grabbed my bag at baggage and walked to arrivals. I sa down on a bench and looked at my phone. No missed calls. I then wondered how the hell I was gonna get home. I scrolled through my phone book, hovering at K. Kendall's number was right there. But we hadn't spoken. In months. God damn months. I wanted to call, but what would I say? "Hey I know you're on tour, banging groupies and stuff but I'm still in love with you." I decided to keep scrolling, down o S and rang my father.

The dial tone was so boring. Absolutely no answer. Im pretty sure he knew I was coming home today. Dick head.

I decided instead to catch the bus. As I wheeled my suitcase outside I was met with the LA warm weather, and dressed in my knitted cardigan I sweated. I opened my bag, slipped it inside and pulled back my hair into a pony. Putting my sunglasses on and grabbing the handle I started to walk towards the bustop.

"Excuse me pretty lady, do you need a ride?" Ugh I was so not in the mood for paedophilic men. I stopped and turned to the car, ready to haul a shit load of abuse at the driver but I stopped.

"Oh my god. James?" I said pushing my sunglasses up on my head.

"You know I almost didn't recognise you, your hairs grown." He said getting out of his shiny silver Mercedes and popping open the trunk.

"Yeah...I guess." I said stroking my ponytail. Last time he saw me my hair was quite short, now it touched my chest.

"And its black." He stretched out a hand and grabbed my suitcase. "It suits you. Makes your eyes pop."

He opened the door to me and signalled for me to sit down. I got in quietly and we started to drive. It was a little quiet, with only the radio making noise, till I decided to reach across and turn it off.

"Are we ok?" I asked.

"Of course. Why?"

"I mean, last time we spoke, you find out I'd lied." I said quietly. Avoiding his face.

"Look you did it for me. For my benefit. And our time apart made me realise how important you are." He looked at me intently when we stopped at some lights. "You're my best friend. In the world. I missed you a lot."

I smiled "I missed you too. Nice car by the way."

"Yeah I guess you could say a perk of tour." He said laughing awkwardly.

"How was it?" I said bluntly.

"Later." He said moving on.

"Where are we going by the way?" I asked playing with my cell.

"You're staying at mine and Logan's house."

"You and Logan have a house? Damn how much have I missed." I said.

"A fair bit." He said but he wasn't smiling. "You're dads out of town."

"Out of town, or doesn't wanna see me?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Let's get a starbucks." He said pulling into the drive-thru.

Brilliant. Things were already going so well.

"So, how was Paris?" James said, sitting down opposite me, in the cosy corner of starbucks.

"It was...Paris." I replied, sipping my frap and watching the traffic go by.

"I got all your letters, and the songs you sent."

"Just couldn't find a spare pen to reply." I said bluntly, still looking out the window.

"Your dad." He started.

"I get it." I interrupted. "its fine. How was the tour?"

"Amazing, like, amazingly amazing." I saw his eyes light up and an enormous smile spread across his face. "Performing every night, granted we were only an opening act but I mean, it was amazing, we had so many laughs, the guys loved it too Kendall was" He suddenly stopped.

"You can say his name." I said pushing my straw further into my drink. "Its fine."

"Will you stop saying everythings fine like nothings happened?!" James yelled angrily, banging his fist on the table.

"Um, ok. Sorry." I said surprised. There was an awkward silence for a minute or so. "I don't know what you want me to say?" I said breaking it.

"Tell me about your year?" He said shaking his head and running his hands through his hair.

"It was...it was...why is that girl staring at me?" James turned to look at the girl at the couter. She had long flowing bright blonde hair, with pink dip dyed tips. She wore an electric blue blazer and a tight black bodycon strapless dress. She looked very dressed up for the middle of the day.

"Shit." I heard James whisper as the girl walked over.

"James!" She said in a high screechy voice that made me want to rip off my ears.

"Hey Holly." James said his face scrunching as she pulled him into a hug.

"Its nice to see you!" She said smiling at him, and completely blanking my existence.

"Holly this is AJ. She writes all our songs, shes my best friend." James said smiling sweetly at me. I stood up and held out my hand smiling, she stared at it blankly. "AJ, this is, Kendall's girlfriend." I stared at James, he winced and looked away.

"You know Kendall?" She said, my hand was still held out, seeing as she ignored it again, i let it drop.

"Yeah he's my, urm, one of my, good friends." I said smiling through the pain in my chest.

"Thats funny, he's never ever mentioned you." She smiled at me. "Infact none of them have. Funny that? Better go, my drinks ready. See you tonight James." She turned on her heels and walked straight out the door. I grabbed my cardigan off the back of the chair and left too. Without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood outside the glass door and waited for him to come out.

"I was gonna storm off, but, I don't have anywhere to stay." I whispered quietly. He put his arm around me and hugged me.

"I thought I was over him James."

"I know." He whispered back. "Lets just go."

"So this will be your room, mine is down the hall and Logan's is in the attic conversion." James said placing my suitcase on the enormous bed and smiled. "Dinner will be in like half hour, the chef's making spaghetti bolegnese, cause I know its your favourite."

"Chef? Shit things really have changed." I spun slowly on the spot, looking at the room I was in. It was very nicely decorated. 4 cream walls, with canvas' of the ocean, and pebbles. An obvious guest room, which was mine for the time being.

"Things are a little different now." James said standing in the doorway. "Ill let you get settled."

I nodded silently in reply as he closed the door. I sat on the end of the bed and looked at myself in the full length mirror attatched to the wall infront of me.

Were things different? I mean, I wasn't different. Im pretty sure that had been the purpose of me going to Paris, dad wanted me to change. But I hadn't if anything, I'd gotten more fucked up.

I guess I had changed a bit, I'd had my nose pierced, my hair was longer, gently touching my shoulders now. It was light brown with red hints in it. I dressed a little different. But I was still the same person, I still thought the same I still...feel the same. I sighed and flopped face first onto the bed. Why had I even bothered coming back?

"Miss AJ?" A Spanish accent said with a soft knock on the door. "Diner is being served." The voice said and I then heard it walk away.

I quickly pulled my top off over my head, and pulled my shorts off. Unzipping my suitcase I grabbed a sweater and a pair of leggings.

"HOLY FUCK!" A voice yelled behind me. I spun on the spot and quickly grabbed the clothes, holding them infront of my body.

"JESUS SHITTING MARY JOSEPH! What the hell dude?!" I shouted frantically.

"Im sorry I didn't know anyone was here!" Kendall said, awkwardly trying to avert his eyes from my half naked body. "I...I didn't even know you were back."

"I got back today." I said quietly. "Met your girlfriend. She seems nice."

"She's not." He said, looking straight into my face, Im assuming to avoid looking at my boobs, which I must admit, look amazing in this bra.

"Yeah, she seems like a bitch." He laughed and I smiled. "Im happy youre happy." I said quickly.

"Shut up." He said. "Just don't." He spke bluntly, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"AJJJJJJ!" James' voice shouted from downstairs.

"I think dinners ready." I whispered.

He nodded and walked out the room. I stood half naked and confused. Not that much had changed then.

"So you coming out tonight?" Logan asked. We'd exchanged hugs and laughter before Id sat down to dinner at the crystal glass dining table, that looked more expensive than my entire life. He'd also returned the most important thing to me ever. Paul, my dog.

"Tonight? Whats tonight?" I asked, slurping up my spaghetti.

"Nothing special, just the four of us are going out." Logan said sipping his cola.

"And Kendall's girlfriend." I said quickly.

"And Kendall's girlfriend." James replied.

"And Carlos' girlfriend."

"Carlos' Girlfriend?" I replied.

"Carlos' girlfriend." Kendall said.

"Well, sounds like buckets of fun, but I think im ok." I got up and started washing my plate in the sink.

"Oh come on, itll be fun, we haven't had a night out together since"

"Since I made a complete dick out of myself at that press party?" I said, as I did I realised my scrubbing was angry and the glass I was washing smashed in my hands. "Shit."

"AJ!" Logan said darting out of his seat and grabbing my hands. "How is it you always manage to cause a mess!" He laughed and sat me down. Grabbing a wet towel and dabbing my hands.

"How did you survive all year without us?" Kendall said laughing.

"I didn't." I replied bluntly. Staring at my lap, I could feel their expressions change.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do I let you convince me so easily?" I said brushing my hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Because i'm your favourite and you love me forever." James said from my bedroom.

"I don't even like clubbing." I said.

"Well thats a lie."

"I mean...I don't even drink anymore"

"That is also a lie."

"I dislike how well you know me." I replied setting down my brush. "Ok I think im ready." I stepped out into the bedroom and James turned from looking at himself in the mirror.

"Jesus." He said quietly.

"What?" I said confused.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing leather leggings, skin tight, a black boob tube, and had my hair down and wavy. My lips popping cherry red with a pair of red heels. Super high.

"Why did I never make a move on you?" He asked suddenly smiling.

"Urm." I stuttered. "Whatre you doing James?"

"I don't know." He laughed. "Im getting flustered."

"Ok." I nodded and laughed. "Lets go." James led the way out of the door. "What the fuck?!" I whispered to myself. Paul barked, in what I can only assume, was agreement.

"Sorry no groupies allowed."

"Excuse me!" I said stepping forward. The guy on the rope of the VIP was at least 6 foot 8, and about 20 stone. "I am not a groupie."

"Could have fooled me the way you were staring at Kendall." He hissed back. The boys had already gone in, and were motioning me forward.

"Look buddy. I MADE that band. I write their songs! I'm their fucking founder. My father is Steven Shellac." I yelled.

"And Im Paris Hilton. Move along." He said picking me up and putting me to the side.

"Phil, Phil, she's with us." Logan said reaching his hand out.

"Alright bro." He said moving the rope to the side.

"I think," I said leaning in close to Phil's ear. "If you weren't so sexually frustrated, from making up for the fact you have a ridiculously tiny penis, with all this muscle and bulk, you'd be a happier fella." I smiled and walked away as he mumbled something under his breath.

"Cheers!" James said and we all clinked our champagne glasses. I looked at the four boys, all dressed in shirts, Kendall with a tie on, Logan with his usual blazer and smiled. I'd missed them, and they were all grown up! A boy band. A successful boyband! With groupies. Groupies...and girlfriends. I thought as I saw Holly nibbles Kendall's earlobe.

"Excuse me." I said setting down my glass, grabbing my jacket and walked to the backdoor. I reached in my pocket when I was outside and grabbed my box of cigarettes, lighting one.

"You shouldn't smoke." Kendall said stepping infront of me.

"And you shouldn't stalk me." I said taking a drag, but as I did Kendall grabbed it out of my mouth and threw it on the floor. "Some of us have to actually pay for things! I'm not in a boyband." I yelled angrily.

"Im not stalking you, you stormed off, I was seeing what was wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." I said smiling falsely.

"So you didn't get annoyed at me and my girlfriend?" He smiled and stepped towards me.

"Fuck whoever you want Kendall." I said stepping back.

"Did you? In Paris?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. I didn't. Because I thought someone was waiting me on the other side of the world." I smiled cheesily, then wiped it from my face in that sarcastic way.

"I didn't know." He said.

"You fucking liar!" I laughed, as he then stepped towards me again, and I realised I had no where left to go. I was pinned against the wall.

"Fine I knew, I knew you were waiting for me. I knew you wanted me, loved me maybe. And I fucked someone else." He was in so close now that his nose was almost touching mine. "Hate me AJ. Hate me. I fucked you over. Hit me. HIT ME! I want to feel. Something."

I don't know what came over me, but i reached out and grabbed the back oh his neck. Pulling him hard in one movement, his lips touched mine in a frenzy of anger, passion and fire. He reached his hands down, grabbed my waist and pushed me in, so my hips were pressed against him firmly. Both of my hands were wrapped around his neck now, my fingers pulling his hair.

"What are we doing?" I whispered in between kisses.

"I don't know." He said in between the kisses he was planting on my neck.

"Im not the other woman Kendall," I said pushing him away from me. "I waited. And weirdly enough, I think I might keep waiting." I reached up to touch his cheek and smiled. "Have a good night."


	4. Chapter 4

"So you just left him?" Logan asked at breakfast the next day.

"Would you rather I slept with him?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Im just, surprised." Logan said scooping some cereal into his mouth. "I mean he offered himself on a plate, and"

"I was full." I said finishing his sentence and he laughed. "So whats the plan for today?"

"We have a photo shoot at like 12." He said nodding.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said as he got up and grabbed my bowl.

"I said we didn't I." I stared at his back, confused. "Its a shoot for like, the Big Time Rush band and crew, songwriters included." He smiled at me brightly.

"Does my dear dear daddy know about this?" I asked nervously.

"He was the one who organised it." Logan leaned against the sink and folded his arms infront of him. "It'll be ok, stop panicking."

"Who said im panicking?" I asked standing up and pushing my chair under the table.

"Im not stupid."

"Ugh and my little conversation with Kendall last night will make this just that much more fun."

I sat in the car nervously wringing my hands, I was sat behind Kendall who was driving, inbetween James and Carlos. Carlos elbowed me in the arm and smiled, I tried to force myself to smile back and he just sighed.

"Here" Logan said from the passenger seat as we pulled into a parking lot.

"What magazine is this for?!" I asked, staring at the huge warehouse, looked like an enormous filming set.

"Rolling stone." Kendall said bluntly.

"Fuck." I whispered.

"You'll be fine!" James whispered squeezing my hips and making me jump.

We walked in the huge doors and the large warehouse was filed with about a hundred people. A large white photoshoot backdrop hung in the middle of the room, with a large lighting thingy and camera and people fussing around it. As you can tell, im not really up to date with my photography lingo, but come on, I lived in a Paris prison for a year. Cut me some slack.

"YOU!" Some stern looking woman yelled, pointing to me, with a small skinny boy running by her side, in a nice suit. "Youre the writer?"

"Urm yeah." I stuttered nervously.

"Makeup, now!" My arms were suddenly grabbed by two people and I was hurried to the makeup corner.

"So what do you want to wear?" The stylist said, he was a flamboyantly dressed chubby man, mid thirties, with the funkiest pink powdered hair do I'd ever seen. "What do you like wearing?"

"Im quite boring I guess." I said shyly. "I like that." I said pointing to a plain black dress.

"This?!" He said concerned. "Its like a sack, would not suit your figure. We want to show off this ass! And those legs! And those melons!"

I laughed awkwardly.

"But I like the choice of black. I can tell youre quite edgy. How about, this black dress? Bodycon, so very fitted,almost like a second skin. Strapless, so we'll give you this diamond necklace. This trilby hat, and, THESE!"

He held up the most beautiful red high heeled shoes I'd ever seen. Thick criss crossing straps, thick chunky heels that were sky high. They were so sexy.

"Ok." I said smiling, "I'll give it a go."

I put on the clothes and turned to the stylist, but he wasn't alone.

"What is that?!" James said looking at my bicep, that was freshly inked.

"Its...pen?" I said unconvincingly.

"You badass. How many more you got?!" James said excitedly.

"A few." I then noticed that Kendall was stood next to him, staring at me, slightly open mouthed, saying nothing.

"Ready to rock?" James said.

"Yeah sure, ill just put the shoes on." James tured and walked out, as did the stylist and I turned to grab the shoes.

"You look, just, incredible." Kendall said, coughing quickly.

"Thanks, and you look.." I stared at him silently, in a suit that I just could not resist, I wanted to pounce on him, and get him naked. "You look, like someones boyfriend." I said walking past him.

"AJ."

"Stop. You know what Kendall," I touched his arm and leaned in close to his ear. "You become single soon, I might let you go on a little treasure hunt, to find my other tattoos." I pulled back and smiled saucily biting my lip, and swaggered out the room.

Swag.

I felt so fucking swaggy.


End file.
